


Guardians of Babysitting

by NineTailedPhoenix



Series: Daddy Yondu [2]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Groot, Aunts & Uncles, Babies, Baby Groot, Babysitting, Big Brother Peter, Big Brothers, Centaurian, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Fun, Hugs, I Am Groot, Kissing, Little Sisters, Love, Motherhood, Parent Yondu Udonta, Parenthood, Peter Quill Feels, Space Pirates, Talking Animals, Talking Trees, Team as Family, Trash Panda, raccoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 13:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NineTailedPhoenix/pseuds/NineTailedPhoenix
Summary: When Yondu can't find a babysitter for his Daughter Destiny he have no other choice to hire Peter and his friends.





	Guardians of Babysitting

"Are you sure is the great idea leaving our daughter to those jackasses? Why can't Kraglin watch her? I mean his the Godfather isn't he?"Asks Yondu as he was holding Destiny in his protective imbrace.Not wanting to give her up. Yondu and his mate Luna were waiting for Quill to pick up Destiny. So the Centaurians and the rest of the crew can head out on a mission for a very important and very rich client. Luna looked at him with a soft smile."Cause we need Kraglin to fit in the tight spaces for this mission Yondu. Plus, it a chance for her to bond with her older brother. Isn't that right Destiny?" Luna took both her hands and started tickling her baby belly making her laugh. Yondu can't help looked at both his girls with love in his eyes. "How did I end up with two most gorgeous women in the entire galaxy?" He smirked.

Luna chuckled."How did I end up the most handsomest man in the galaxy?" She wrapped both her arms around her mate and gave him a long wet kiss. Making Yondu eyes closed in responds. "Eew! Not in front of the kid! Or me!" Said a disgusted Peter who was here to pick up his little sister. Both of the Centaurian released from their bond. Luna just blushed from embarrassment while Yondu gave him a dirty look. "Thanks for ruining the moment you asshole." He scowled. Quill just rolled his eyes and than looked at the baby in front of him.

"Hi there princess. Hi." Peter stretched his arms out to hold her. But, Yondu took a step back. "Really Yondu?" The Terran gave the man an arch brow. The older male jut looked at him with serious in his eyes."Listen Quill. I'm handing you and your crew the most precious and the most beautiful thing we own." Yondu than narrowed his eyes. "And if I see one scratch on my little space angel I'm going to have all y'all asses frozen in space got it?" Peter just nod his head. Confident that he'll wouldn't let him down. So the Centaurian gently placed his child into the Terrans arms. Yondu could only fear what would happen if he leaves his baby behind. 

His mate Luna walked towards Peter and handed him a bag. "Okay Pete here's Destiny's baby bag and it has everything she needed. Like bottles, diapers, toys, you name it. And also a note just in case you don't know what to do." She informs him. Peter thank her. Before Peter left Yondu walked towards his young and cupped her chin making her look up.

"Daddy and mommy gonna leave with you with Quill and his friends okay? We promise we be back my little space angel." He placed a kiss on top of her forehead. Making her giggle like always. And like always Yondu smile at the sight. He than looked up at Quill and sigh. 'I really don't want to leave Destiny with those jackasses. She's too pure.' He thought. So, Peter leaves with his sister in his arms along with the stuff she needed.

When Peter went inside the Milano the little Centaurian started to cry when she couldn't see her parents anymore. Stretching out her little arms. The Terran started to panics and tried bouncing the baby to calm her down."Hey, is okay sweet pea no need for the water works. Your safe with me kiddo." But, Destiny still crying. "What the hell is that noise? It sounds like somethings dying." Rocket groan in annoyance. He soon spotted Destiny in Peters arms. "Is that a baby? Where in heck you got a baby from? You didn't steal it did you?" He asks suspiciously. "No, she's Yondu's. We……Well I agreed to watch her while he was out on a mission." He explained. "Wait Yondu had a kid? I mean I know he was with some girl but, I never imagine he knock the broad up." Rocket said with surprised. Peter covered Destiny's ears and looked at him with anger.

"Hey don't you dare talk about her mother that way you little trash panda!" He scowled at the raccoon. Rocket took a few steps back with his arms nodging away. "Hey man take it easy sorry!" He apologies trying not to get Quill even more angry. Than both men and baby heard a feminine sigh.And turned their heads and saw Gamora with her arms cross. "What are you guys arguing about now? I was in a middle of training." She looked at the them with frustration. Just like Rocket she noticed the baby in Peters arms. "Peter if that baby's stolen I'm going hurt you in so many ways!" She threaten. "Jeez Louise why does everyone think I stole the poor girl?" Gamora looked at Peter with an arch brow. "Oh, yeah used to be a Ravager right." Peter rubbed the back of his neck.

"So if you didn't steal her than who does she belong too?" She asks. "This little sugar plum belongs to Yondu." And just like Rocket Gamora was suprised. "Yondu has a kid?" She questioned."Yeah long story. So where's Drax and mini Groot? I want to tell him that Destiny's here." Both the Zehoberei and the Raccoon looked at him with shock expressions "Wait you told that muscle brain and Groot about her and not us? Why?" Rocket looked at him with betrayal."I told Drax cause he used to have a family of his own and I thought it be nice that he will be an 'Uncle'. And mini Groot who happens to be with him so there." Peter huffed.

Right on cue Drax walks in after an hour of meditation in his chambers. He soon saw the baby Centaurian in Peters arms."Ah! This little flower most be Destiny! Thank heavens she does not look like Yondu!" The mighty warrior says with glee. And bluntly. Peter snorted at that comment. "Yeah that would be a tragedy." He laughed. Peter than notice that Groot wasn't with him. "Hey where's Groot?" He asks Drax. Drax just shrugged his sholders. "I Am Groot!" They heard the mini tree races accross the floor. "Where have you been?" Quill asks jokingly. "I am Groot." Peter just looked at him not knowing what the plant said."Rocket translate." Peter looked at the raccoon.

"He said he was taking a snoozer when he heard you came in." Rocket told him. "I am Groot?" Groot points at the baby in Quills arms. Peter smiled and didn't need Rocket to translate this one. "Groot this is Destiny. She'll be your new playmate soon." Groot was excited. "I am Groot! I am Groot!" He jumped around that he will finally have someone to play with besides Rocket. Quill chuckled at Groot's enthusiasm. Than he saw Drax's awing at the little girl he was holding. He walked towards the man in front of him.

"Do you like to hold her?" He asks. Drax stunned at Peters request. But, was honored by the offer. "I'll be glad too friend Quill." He smiled. So Peter gently placed the baby Centaurian in his arms. Not liking her position Destiny squirms a little and was ready to whimper. "Is okay young one. Your uncle wouldn't hurt you. I promise." He said softly. The baby calmed down a little. Soon after she placed her tiny hands on the big mans cheek. That made Drax smile even wider.

"It's been some time since I held a baby girl in my arms." He whispered. Drax can't help but, kissed the little girl on her forehead. She reminds him of so much of his daughter before she was murdered by Ronan the Accuser. The older man can't help but cry. "She reminds me so much of Camaria." He choked. "She was so small. So innocent." He rubbed the back of Destiny's back. "I will protect her with all my might." He said softly. Peter placed his hand on his shoulder. "We all protect her." He smiled. He than looked at Gamora with a cheeky grin."Hey Gamora come over her and hold your niece." He asks her.

"I don't know Peter." She said nervously. "Come on! She wouldn't bite ya! She has no teeth! If she's lucky she wouldn't inherit Yondu's." Quill teased. Gamora just took a deep breathe a reach out for Destiny. Drax gently placed the litte baby into her arms. The baby cooed and placed her tiny hand on her face. Gamora stern face turned into softness. 

Gamora maternal instincts kick in. She give Peter a straight face which kinda scares him a little."I will kill anyone who dared hurt her with their own arms." She confirms him. Peter gulped at that statement. "That's good to know." He said nervously. The little Centaurian than grabbed one of Gamoras locks and gently pulling it. Gamora laughed heartenly. And press a kiss on her niece."She reminds me of my father when I was a little girl. We had fun together. Before…" Her eyes sadden. "Before Thanos came along." She looked down at the little baby. "Your so lucky baby girl." Peter looked at Gamora with empathy. "Gamora I'm still sorry happen to you." Gamora thanked Quill for his support.

"Hey! It's my turn to hold the squirt!" Rocket said impatiently. "Wait.You want to hold her?" Peter looked at him with awe."Well, everyone is passing her around like a freaking ball. I thought it wasn't fair if I didn't." Rocket said logically. Everyone else nodded thinking it only makes sense. So Gamora bent down and placed the little bundle into the raccoons arms. When the baby saw him she immediately cried. "Oh, no. Hush kid! Hush!" Rocket looked at Peter not knowing what to do."Pete help me man!" He whine. Peter then remembered the note that Luna put in Destiny's baby bag and walked towards it. He took the piece of paper and it reads:

'If Destiny is crying or fussy give her stuff animal Stella. It always cheers her up.'

Peter grabbed the stuff toy from the bag. The toy looked like a pink stuffed octupus with a green stars pattern to it. Peter walked towards Destiny with her stuff toy to help her stop crying. But, before doing so the crying stopped and was replaced with laughter. The Terran walked fast to see what was going on. When what he saw made his heart melt. There right in front of him. Was Destiny on the floor playing with Groot. Both babies where passing a toy ball. "I am Groot!" The little sappling said with glee. Peter couldn't help but, grabbed his camera and take a picture. "Oh, man this so freaking cute!" He awed. 

After an hour or so Destiny started to get tired. "Is someone getting sleepy?" Drax cooed. Peter gently scooped the Centaurian up and cradled her in his arms. He soon start singing Baby Love by the Surpremes. Soon after Yondu and Luna arrives to pick up Destiny. "Aww, my baby. Daddy miss you so much." He gently grabbed the sleepy little Centaurian from Peters. "Thanks for looking after my little snuggle buggle." Luna thanked. Rocket snickered. "Snuggle buggle." Luckily it was quiet enough for Yondu not to hear. "I hope she wasn't any trouble." Luna told them. Gamora shook her head side to side. "Nope. She was a perfect little angel." She told her. "So are we getting paid or what?" Rocket asks. Yondu snarled at the little raccoon. Rocket took a few steps back. "Hey just asking."


End file.
